Blast from the Past
by KyorugerNeos
Summary: When a prehistoric beast is unearthed in Egypt, can Susan and her friends stop it, or is the monster in question an secret waiting for 167 million years to be unearthed from it's tomb?
1. Chapter 1

_**The sky was a dark blue with a hint of orange, and the large team of palaeontologists were working on a site when suddenly one found an unusual claw in the mountainside.**_

"This claw's really lifelike, isn't it?"

"Wow, I'll bet it's from some sort of spinosaurid."

_**CRACK!**_

"What the hell?"

_**Cracks were appearing all over the mountainside, and suddenly the mountain burst open, revealing a creature thought to be extinct for 167 million years.**_

"A SPINOSAURUS?"

_**SCREEECH!**_

"Call me Peter and tickle me dead..."

_MONSTER'S POINT OF VIEW_

_**I looked down on the puny humans who opened my death trap.**_

_**One was a young boy, the rest were older men.**_

_**Hungry, I snatched one of the unaware diggers in a heartbeat, snapping his joints with ease.**_

_**While the humans ran off in the distance, I noticed my sail was now accompanied by two rows of large dorsal spikes. I roared and shot off a blue beam of light.**_

"_**So, I do posses his atomic ray... Interesting."**_

_**I wrecked the town lying before me. Suddenly a large fish-primate hybrid...thing appeared in the distance.**_

**_CAMERA VIEW_**

"**So, you're going to wreck the world?" **_**He said with a grin plastered on his face.**_

"**Of course, and YOU won't stop me." **_**I retorted with sinister intent.**_

**BAM!**

_**SCRREEECH!**_

"**Haha!"**

"**GRR! A...HUMAN?"**

_**There was a girl half my size standing before me.**_

"**BOOYAH!"**

_**I ducked as a blob flew over me, missing entirely.**_

"**Owww..."**

"**Who are you all, and why are you here?" I was trying to get right to the point.**

"**I'm the...MISSING LINK!"**

"**I can tell, you monkey-fish-frog."**

"**I'm B.O.B!"**

"**Bob? Seriously, they couldn't have named you Super Hedorah?"**

"**Copyrights. Can't."**

"**Touché."**

"**And I'm Susan."**

"**You guys are LAME. Can't I destroy in peace?"**

"**Nah, it would destroy the point of this whole fan-OOF!"**

"**No fourth-wall breaking for YOU!"**

"**SHAZAM!"**

**There those fools were, piled in a heap behind me.**

"**Wow, you guys are worse than Compys at fighting..."**

"**Quiet."**

"**NEW MONSTER!"**

_**TING!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter**__**2 begins...**

I claim ownership of only the main monster, Godjirus.

B.O.B, Susan and Missing Link are Copyright of DreamWorks.__

_**The blackness slowly faded, and a white room lay in front of me.**_

**Where am I**? __


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter**__**3 begins...**

I claim ownership of only the main monster, Godjirus.

B.O.B, Susan and Missing Link are Copyright of DreamWorks.__

_**It was a sunny day, and the river was flowing with fish. A young Spinosaurus is at the edge with his mother and older brother.**_

"Mom, don't you think a Charcaro or a Sarcho could burst out and attack me?"

"Not while I'm around, they won't."

"Yeah!"

**HISSSS!**

"A Sarco!"

"We just startled it, it won't attack."

**SHAAAAAAK!**

" A Charcaro!"

"Stay back!"

"..."

"We...came...for...the...hatchling..."

_!_

"Well, you can't have 'em."

**CRUNCH!**

_**RAOOOOOOO!**_

_**CRUNCSHNAP!**_

_**BANG!**_

_**SCREEEEECH!**_

"Let's go."

"Ma?..."

"She's...she's..."

"_**Run...Run away and never return..."**_

ONE LONG TALE LATER...

"The continent was ruined by a nuclear weapon. The workers were fossil hunting, and one stumbled upon my lost tooth. The rock was weakest surrounding my head, so I burst out there first."

"Wow, what a tale."

"Well I think we need some sleep, so see you tomorrow!"

**There's the TRUE chapter 3 for you guys, the first one was Chap.2 reposted by accident.**

**Thanks to Claws McDonald for helping me with the story. Expect Chapters 2 and 1 to be revamped soon!**

**Also, Claws voted for option 3. Remember to vote once you've read the chapters. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter**__**4 begins...**

_**God**_, it's been a while since I made a chappie of this, hasn't it?

I claim ownership of only the main monster, Godjirus.

B.O.B, Susan and Missing Link are Copyright of DreamWorks.__

Also, the Doc is mentioned in this chapter, so expect him soon!

"**Rise and shine, monsters! We've got training to do!" **_**Ugh...that human was ANNOYING.**_

"**Whelp, I'm ready to train, how about you guys?" Fish-Breath stated with his trademark smirk.**

"**Ugh...ten more minutes..."**

"**I'm ready!" Susan/Ginormica replied with enthusiasm.**

"**I need to find my eye first!" is Jell-O's response. **

_**AT THE TRANING GROUNDS...**_

"**All right, you guys start training." Colonel Saunders stated with a grin.**

"**I CALL THE POOL!"**

"**No, I get the..." Fish-Breath began...**

_**SPLASH!**_

"**Nevermind..." and ended.**

**There's chapter 4 for you guys! Sorry it's short, but I have another fic planned involving dragons, Vikings and training, and school is a major factor in my life. I barley get time on the computer, and the time I **_**do**_** get is not enough to write chapters for these fanfictions.**

**STATUS FOR MY FANFICTIONS:**

**Dawn is cancelled until further notice.**

**This will be updated regularly every 2****nd**** week.**

**-Thanks to Claws McDonald for helping me with the story. **

**Also, Claws voted for option 3. Remember to vote once you've read all the chapters. P.S: If no one is specified as speaking, it's Godjirus speaking. P.S.S Godjirus is black and red.**


End file.
